Time Stop
by TheLastFalafelStand
Summary: A different perspective of time, a different perspective of darkness.


Time stop

Eveleeye Erendis was lying in a copse of trees watching the clouds tip toe across the sky above her. Her red hair was curled and prefect as it splayed across the green grass behind her and contrasted beautifully with her pale freckled skin. The dress she wore was a dark blue, low cut bodice, and a flowing rose slit skirt. There were blue and green hues to the air surrounding her and a humming that intensified as the wind would make them flux, almost like there was a translucent bubble breathing around her. She looked gleeful as the child she had been not even a decade ago, in this same spot, her body was relaxed and warm. She looked to the battle raging in the sky; centaurs vs Giants, dragons vs Wights, vampires vs humans; and loved the puffy marshmallow figures dancing above her, there was so much detail she thought she may even be controlling them and began to roll to her left.

She giggled to herself as an icicle landed next to her, seemingly coming from nowhere. She ignored it and continued enjoying the moment, basking in the sunlight, smelling the tree's in bloom, and continued watching the, very lifelike now, clouds. She watched as a vampire bit into a centaur and 15 Wights consumed a dragon, before seeing it. The Raven flew directly through a nearby Giant cloud and was headed straight for her. She stopped rolling and braced to be impaled, hoping her stop would make the birds aim falter. At the last second before impact the bird stopped, hovering over her. It stared at her for a moment, flapping its wings to stay afloat above her, as the trees around her started to merge. The Raven was wizened and large, a key grasped in its talons and its beak ajar, looking at her lovingly. The branches grasped each other and trees became stone, stone became buildings and the grass became cobblestone. Her feet were firmly planted to the building and her back was on the cobblestone beneath her, as the magic subsided and she felt pain. The Raven floated above her still, allowing the key to drop on her stomach magically fusing with her soul, and looked to the left cawing loudly in defense.

She looked around to see a familiar face, more so, familiar eyes. He was a very large man her brother, the beginnings of a beard forming on his very young face, raggedy black hair framing a large jaw line. The eyes though, the eyes shone through like a light shone through blue aragonite. "Arianna," he said sadly, looking at her stomach and the pale skin flushed white as he noticed the blood. She sat transfixed by his eyes as the large man picked her gently off the road and continued, "you were meant to stay safe, you were not meant to be here!" a tear fell onto her cheek and he continued towards the sky as his feet fell melodically in front of him, taking him home, "you were meant to be cared for, why Albus? She's just a girl!" He roared up at the sky.

When he got to the door it opened with a clang and he threw his arm across the nearest flat surface, the dining room table. Goblets and glasses crashing to the floor, he laid her to rest on it. She looked up at him, too weak to say anything, but he could see the gratitude in her eyes as he began to cast spells and work towards curing her ailments, everything went black.

"Aberforth," he heard his brothers loud exclamation as he approached the door, coming to enter he continued, "You just left, you let him escape! What distracted you, we had a duty, a duty to the people of Godric's hollow, to the greater good, to stop Grindlewald! You just left me and he got..." He trailed off as he saw the tear in his eye and blood on his hands. He looked to the table and his face fell, Arianna laid in the pool of blood, a listless smile still framing her adorable green eyes in joy. "How..." Albus began to choke out words, "she was safe..."

"She doesn't fall into your greater good Albus? She wasn't safe, she came to find her brothers, she came to fight for us! Fight for you and your ideals! She has always respected and admired you brother. Greater good..." He trailed off, fuming and began to pace the room, looking at his sisters lifeless body. "She did some amazing magic right before she died, Apparation of sorts, or maybe just stopping, or slowing, time. I saw her envelope herself in a bubble three curses I had dodged went straight at her, then I saw it. It was absolutely beautiful, a bubble of blue and green magic, the curses slowed to a halt as they hit the barrier, but you were her protector! You let all this happen with your egotistical need for greatness! You brought that man here!" He slammed a fist on the table that his sister lay on, allowing his emotions to fold him over her body, stroking her hair and sobbing into her shoulder.

"Aberforth..." Albus began, taking a step forward then hesitating as his brother's free hand pointed a wand at him. Albus looked at the scene, attempting to digest the emotions in the most rational way. He decided to allow his brother his grief, but needed his own. He drew a rose in the air with his wand and petals began to fall, seemingly from nowhere, over his sister's feet.


End file.
